It's Different
by Kaiba27
Summary: Every single summer held at the Dueling boarding school seems relaxing and worryfree. But as Judai Yuki stares into the horizon of the shining sea, he believes that it feels different. And in time, Asuka Tenjoin agrees JxA Oneshot  No flamming please!


The sea sparkles with the sun's light, dancing across the small waves as it crashes against a beach's shore. The beach was part of an island where a school stood. As the water pulls in and out on the sandy plain, it was tickling a boy's feet. Judai Yuki then sat up, looking over the horizon as far as the eye can see. He smiles, brushing a strand of hair from his face, uttering to himself, "I never really did pay much attention into coming here but looks like today's different." A ray of light blinds his eyes. He opened one eye halfway with caution as he laughed to himself. "I guess taking your gear out on a summer day isn't a good idea," he suggested as he slides his Duel Disk off his wrist, placing it behind him.

His brown eyes then drew back to the ocean's view just as a small wave brushes against his feet. _Summer vacations are always different but today is…too different. _He inhaled the cool summer breeze into his nostrils and then sighs in relaxation.

"Having fun, Judai?"

The brunette blinked as he looked over his shoulder and then smiles, patting a spot next to him. "Wanna join in the fun, Asuka?" A slender Obelisk Blue smiled in return as her golden hair shined in the wind. "Sure," she replied as she crotches down next to Judai. "Summer's going to end real soon, y'know." Judai groaned as he imagined the bulging vein on forehead of Chronos. "Don't remind me or I'll end up in the nurse's office." Asuka Tenjoin blinked at Judai's words. "For what, ate too much fried shrimp?" The boy chuckles as he shook his head, his brown hair shining under the sun. "Never! I'll only get sick if I don't eat enough," he said as he cracked a grin at Asuka.

Suddenly, the girl felt an overwhelming warmth in her face. _I'm used to Judai's childish acts but today is…different. _She snaps back into reality as Judai's voice echoed in her mind. She smiled nervously and asked what he said. "I said that maybe you should go to the nurse instead," he said as he blinked, tilting his head. "Looks like you got a fever."

"O-oh," Asuka stuttered, "yeah, maybe but I wouldn't count it." Judai closed his eyes halfway, hiding a smirk to himself. _Always been the tough one. Yet.._ His eyes scanned over her body, never realizing how soft Asuka's skin is or how her eyes sparkled in response to the ocean's reflections. As the girl finally shook off the blush, she looks at Judai who was looking at her, reluctantly gaining the redness back across her face. "What? Did a seagull left me a present?" she asked playfully. Judai's eyes dilate, realizing that he's checking her out. "Oh, um, no," he mutters as he rubbed his eyes, "I think some sand blew in my eyes." Asuka tilts her head but then shrugs as she looks at the blue lining of the horizon. But soon she was interrupted by a small giggle. She cocks her head to the left, realizing that Judai's covering his mouth, his eyes closed as he twitches. She was about to ask what's wrong until she gets the case of the giggles as well, including a cold shiver running up her spine.

"The water," Judai cried, "is so cold!" His friend is trying to calm herself as well before she takes off her blue boots. The water dances across their feet as the cool waves tickles their skin slightly, their giggles in response to this. Asuka looks up at the sky. "Hey Judai," she called. The boy looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She smiles with serenity as her eyes focus up at the clouds, "Do you ever see things up in the clouds? When I was little, I always looked up from the balcony..Atleast until my brother sneaks up behind me with a mask." She sighs as he rubbed her forehead. _What an idiot.._Judai blinks as he looks up, too. "Actually, yeah. I 'specially love looking up on a skyscraper. I always loved looking at horizons in city from far away, its way too cool," he confessed.

"But here, its different," the two said simultaneously.

The two teens blushed as they look each other before they laughed out loud.

"Its always weird when that happens!" Asuka gasped as she giggled into her hand.

"Yeah, for sure!" Judai laughed softly as his head is bowed down slightly.

"Hey, Asuka?" Judai asks after a moment of silence. Asuka turns towards him with a curious smile. "Hm?" The boy closes his eyes and then smiles like a happy child. "We should do this more often, don'cha think? We never hung out together. Just the two of us, ya know?" She nods in agreement, closing her eyes as she brushes a few strands of her golden hair away from her face. "Yeah, its like any worries about school washes away when I'm with you." Her eyes widened, just realizing what she said. Her heart skips a beat as he tries to change the subject but a clasp of warmth surrounds her hand. His brown eyes looked into hers as a smile stretches across his face as he holds her hand. "I feel the exact same way, Asuka," he says without a doubt. Slowly her eyes close as her head leans against his broad shoulder, her fingers linking into his. He gently rests his head atop of hers, smiling as his eyes close. "Today feels different, Judai." Under his breath, he whispers back, "Then I'd love to be with you so this day could never end."

In the air, small guitar strings sing a peaceful song. Judai and Asuka open their eyes and look behind them. There stood Fubuki Tenjoin, his fingers sprinting at the strings of his small guitar with a hearty grin. "Ah, teenage love has such innocent!" The two blink at one another until they both smiled, leaning forward as their lips mash gently against each other. Fubuki closed his eyes in approval, nodding to himself, "You did it once again, Fubu-king." A blue boot is launched up into the air and hits right into his face.

"My beautiful face!!" he cried.


End file.
